


You know who I am

by Elizandre



Series: Tropevember! [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Bucky Barnes, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Coffee Shops, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tropes, Tropevember, tropevember challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre
Summary: Bucky is a barista at a coffeeshop near Stark Tower and when Tony’s penthouse runs out of coffee he makes a quick trip down.When asked for his name for the takeaway cup, Tony flippant says ‘you know who I am’... only Bucky has no clue who he is!Cue a meet-cute fic where Bucky flirts with Tony through suggestive coffee cup nicknames and Tony can’t stop himself from coming back for more.(Written for Tropevember 2020, Day 19: Coffeeshop)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tropevember! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	You know who I am

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the super short first chapter!! Hope you enjoy this tidbit though! Xoxo

“Hi there, what can I get you?” A gravelly, yet surprisingly perky voice asks, making Tony lift his head from where it’s buried in his phone. 

Damn Ross making his life hell, yet again.

He does a double take when he meets piercing blue eyes, his own brown ones scanning over rough looking stubble, high cheekbones, shoulder length hair tied in a man bun, and a smirking, full-lipped mouth...

Oh shit, he’s hot.

“Largest cappuccino you can get me, with however many extra expresso shots you’re legally allowed to serve me,” he says, dropping his eyes back down to the email on his phone, fishing his black card out of his pocket as he types one-handed.

“Of course, that will be a cappuccino with 3 extra expresso shots. Anything else?”

“No thanks,” he murmurs distractedly.

“Sure thing. It’ll be $7.75. You got a name for me, Doll?” The gravelly voice asks, making Tony raise his eyebrows in surprise, a small smirk of his own playing on his lips.

“You know my name,” he replies, figuring the guy just wants the opportunity to say he served Tony Stark - and damn if he’s gonna verify his identity.

Silence follows his announcement as the card machine beeps to say the payment has gone through. 

Flicking his eyes up, he sees the man frowning at him. Sending him a cocky smile, he saunters over to the pick up area, listening as the barista scribbles something on the paper cup, before addressing his next customer.

Smiling back down at his phone, he gets lost in replying to emails and gets confused when he hears someone hesitantly clearing their throat beside him.

“Yeah?” He asks, turning to look at the girl who made his coffee, smiling slightly at her blushing face. 

“Umm, my friend says this is your coffee, sir.” She says with a thick accent, toying with her long, brown hair as she slides the coffee across the counter. 

“Thanks... Wanda,” he says, reading her name tag. “Cappuccino with extra expresso shots?” He asks just to check, smiling and picking the drink up when she nods. “Alright, thanks a lot,” he nods back, taking a sip of the scalding liquid as he turns to leave, lifting the drink in salute to the handsome barista who sends back a wink of his own.

It isn’t until Pepper walks into his office 30 minutes later that he realises why the brunette girl was blushing.

“Tony... why is your coffee cup addressed to ‘Mr. Bubble butt’?”

“I— what?!” He squeaks, grabbing the cup, twisting it to see the name the barista wrote down, letting out a bark of laughter when he sees that Pepper is telling the truth.

“Damn... I wish I’d noticed this before I left the shop... no wonder he winked at me when I was leaving!” He exclaims, ignoring Pepper’s sigh of disappointment. 

Well, shit... he’ll have to go back there sometime soon.


End file.
